


Insolitement vôtre - 55 : Compilation de petites choses diverses (#3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Art Channel on the HoloNet (sorry Eli you weren't quick enough), Compilation, Crack, Gen, Lonely Kylo hates perfect Rey, Silly Ideas, Tatooine Suns, Thrawn is hot (literally -- meaning not sexy even if he is), UA, Univers alternatif, collection, “Always take the high ground” (you shouldn't be laughing Anakin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un Chiss qui ne supporte pas la chaleur, mais qui de l'autre côté peut rester des heures à étudier l'art (aucun rapport mais voilà, les deux petits textes non plus vous me direz). Deux Jedi qui auraient mieux fait d'avoir des talents divinatoires. UA TFA, les héros sont à la crèche et Kylo Ren se sent déjà bien seul tandis que Rey est presque insupportable de perfection.





	Insolitement vôtre - 55 : Compilation de petites choses diverses (#3)

**Author's Note:**

> Le changement, c'est maintenant ! … Hmpf. Peut-être que ce slogan politique légendaire trouvera enfin une application concrète dans ce recueil... Délaissons donc le Café du Côté Obscur pour une Compilation de drôles d'idées !

6 – Température

 

Drôle de mission... totalement incompatible avec sa constitution...

Même mentalement, Thrawn suffoquait dans son cheminement de pensées – conscientes ou inconscientes.

En même temps, quelle idée d'envoyer un officier biologiquement paré contre le froid, sur une planète sableuse chauffée par _deux_ soleils ?

Les Chiss pouvaient faire face au froid, survivaient très bien dans des environnements tempérés, mais leur métabolisme surchauffait vite. Ils transpiraient peu. Cela ne leur permettait pas de réguler leur température sous des assauts extérieurs de chaleur.

Thrawn vit sa vision se brouiller... et Eli Vanto le rattrapa tant bien que mal dans sa chute brutale vers l'inconscience.

 _Tant bien que mal_ , oui, compte tenu de leur différence de corpulence. Le frêle Eli maintint tant bien que mal le grand et musclé Thrawn.

 

 

 

7 – HoloNet artistique

 

Eli Vanto avait découvert avec effroi que l'HoloNet comptait une chaîne entière consacrée à l'art. Avec effroi, oui, car à ce moment-là, Thrawn se tenait à côté de lui.

Le Chiss avait semblé avoir bugué et lui avait très certainement arraché la télécommande des mains pour l'empêcher de continuer à zapper au hasard.

Ensuite, il s'était avéré impossible d'éloigner le regard de l'alien de l'écran. Toute son attention s'était focalisée sur les différents reportages traitant de peinture, street art, photographie, sculpture... Eli avait fini par quitter la pièce, découragé, mais surtout peu amateur de ce type de programmes.

Finalement, seules les obligations militaires s'avérèrent suffisantes pour reconcentrer Thrawn sur la réalité. Sinon, durant tout son temps libre, il gardait ses yeux rouges rivés sur la diffusion de cette chaîne.

 

 

 

8 – T-shirt à message

 

Sa tenue “décontractée, civile et passe-partout” comportait un t-shirt à message qui fleurait bon le style vestimentaire hipster.

Anakin riait sous cape chaque fois qu'Obi-Wan portait ce t-shirt “ _Always take the high ground_ ”. Le contraste était saisissant avec ses tenues de Jedi habituelles.

Anakin... Si seulement il savait... Si seulement il pouvait voir l'avenir... Il rigolerait beaucoup moins.

 

 

 

9 – Crottes de nez

 

_Les personnages de la “postlogie” (les guillemets sont importants parce que ces films m'écœurent) seront ici rabaissés au point de se retrouver dans une crèche. Mais au moins, ça reste mignon, un bébé... enfin, jusqu'à un certain point..._

 

La toute petite Rey était arrivée à la crèche ce matin-là en affichant sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elle s'était précipitée à quatre pattes vers Finn et Poe, ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient souri en la voyant arriver, et tendu un jouet.

La petite fille s'était amusée toute la matinée calmement, sans accrocs, sans bouger de place.

Bébé Kylo avait passé un début de matinée bien moins sympathique. D'abord, il avait piqué une crise au moment de quitter sa mère, et Leia était repartie en pleurant presque autant que son fils. Ensuite, après avoir séché ses larmes, il avait souhaité s'intégrer au groupe composé de Hux et de Phasma. Ils le rejetèrent.

Il déambula dans la crèche toute la matinée, triste, sans amis. La colère monta en lui et explosa quand il remarqua la gentille Rey riant avec ses deux amis. Douce comme elle l'était, la petite fille n'avait pourtant pas voulu de lui non plus, quelques jours auparavant.

Il s'approcha d'elle en fourrageant avec ses petits doigts dans son nez... et lui jeta une énorme crotte dans la figure alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

Rey pleura, appela ses parents tout en repoussant les bras de la puéricultrice, et Kylo se fit enguirlander après qu'il en eut rajouté une couche en se moquant d'elle avec son vocabulaire limité.

Les remontrances n'arrangèrent pas son humeur, et il passa le reste de la journée en retrait, triste et en colère à la fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... J'allais dire que j'avais pas été très méchante avec ces persos, mais au final bébé Kylo me fait de la peine... surtout parce que personne, même pas les adultes, ne semble se soucier qu'il reste tout seul toute la matinée, alors qu'il a quoi, 2 ans maximum.
> 
> ○  
> Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure Chrissie Grainger ou le compte Twitter ChrissieGrainge... et le site Internet dédié est enfin à flots, depuis le milieu d'après-midi, c'est chrissie-grainger.e (-) mon site .com (détournez évidemment la censure). (Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)


End file.
